Min Sun Ye - Maybe
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' Mayberight|220px *'Artista: 'Min Sun Ye (Wonder Girls) *'Single:' Dream High OST (Part. 2) *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Balada / OST *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Cadena:' KBS2 *'Lanzamiento:' 10-Enero-2011 *'Distribuidor: 'Loen Entertainment 'Romanización' Chagaun gaseumi eoneusae jogeumssik Noga naeryeonna bwa niga deureowasseo Geurigo nado mollae nae gaseumeul chaewosseo Eonjenbuteoinga jibe doraomyeon Neoreul tteoolligo inneun nae moseubeul Bomyeonseo nae mam soge niga inneun geol arasseo Maybe you’re the one Maybe eojjeomyeon Eojjeomyeon niga Naega gidarin banjjogingeonji Maybe it is true Eonjena neomu Gakkai isseoseo mollasseonnabwa Baby I’m in love with you Cheoeumen mollasseo naega neol ireoke Tteoollige doel jul saranghage doel jul Ni mamdo jebal ireon nae maeumgwa gatgireul Maybe you’re the one Maybe eojjeomyeon Eojjeomyeon niga Naega gidarin banjjogingeonji Maybe it is true Eonjena neomu Gakkai isseoseo mollasseonnabwa Baby I’m in love with you Neomu neutjin anhatgil Ijeya kkaedareun nae mam badajugil Neutge aratjiman ijeya aratjiman I maeumeun jeoldae heundeulliji anha Maybe you’re the one Maybe eojjeomyeon (Maybe) Eojjeomyeon niga (niga) Naega gidarin banjjogingeonji Maybe it is true Eonjena neomu (eonjena neomu) Gakkai isseoseo mollasseonnabwa (isseoseo) Baby I’m in love with you Baby I’m in love with you Baby I’m in love with you Baby I’m in love with you Baby I’m in love with you In Love 'Español' Mi corazón esta frío de repente parece que se derrite cuando tú vienes a mí Y luego sin saber llenaste mi corazón Desde el primer día, de regreso a casa Pienso en ti, estas en mi corazón Desde que te conozco Tal vez tú eres el único Tal vez, tal vez Tal vez, tú Eres mi alma gemela, que he esperado Tal vez sea cierto Siempre estuviste cerca Es por eso que no lo sabía Bebé, estoy enamorada de ti Al principio no sabía, me gustaría ser así Estar pensando en ti, estar enamorada de ti Que tu corazón también, por favor sea igual con mi corazón Tal vez tu eres el único Tal vez, tal vez Tal vez, tú Eres mi alma gemela, que he esperado Tal vez sea cierto Siempre estuviste cerca Es por eso que no lo sabía Bebé, estoy enamorada de ti He llegado demasiado tarde Acepta mi corazón que se dio cuenta Se que es demasiado tarde, sé que es ahora Este corazón, nunca se dejara llevar Tal vez tu eres el único Tal vez, tal vez (Tal vez) Tal vez, tú (tú) Eres mi alma gemela, que he esperado Tal vez sea cierto Siempre estuviste cerca (siempre estuviste cerca) Es por eso que no lo sabía (por eso) Bebé, estoy enamorada de ti Bebé, estoy enamorada de ti Bebé, estoy enamorada de ti Bebé, estoy enamorada de ti Bebé, estoy enamorada de ti Enamorada 'Hangul' 차가운 가슴이 어느새 조금씩 녹아 내렸나 봐 니가 들어왔어 그리고 나도 몰래 내 가슴을 채웠어 언 부터인가 집 에 돌아오면 너를 떠올리고 있는 내 모습을 보면서 내 맘 속에 니가 있는 걸 알았어 Maybe you're the one Maybe 어쩌면 어쩌면 니가 내가 기다린 반쪽인건지 Maybe it is true 언제나 너무 가까이 있어서 몰랐었나봐 Baby I'm in love with you 처음엔 몰랐어 내가 널 이렇게 떠올리게 될 줄 사랑하게 될 줄 니 맘도 제발 이런 내 마음과 같기를 Maybe you're the one Maybe 어쩌면 어쩌면 니가 내가 기다린 반쪽인건지 Maybe it is true 언제나 너무 가까이 있어서 몰랐었나봐 Baby I'm in love with you 너무 늦진 않았길 이제야 깨달은 내 맘 받아주길 늦게 알았지만 이제야 알았지만 이 마음은 절대 흔들리지 않아 Maybe you're the one Maybe 어쩌면 어쩌면 니가 내가 기다린 반쪽인건지 Maybe it is true 언제나 너무 가까이 있어서 몰랐었나봐 Baby I'm in love with you Baby, I'm in love with you Baby,I'm in love with you Baby I’m in love with you Baby I’m in love with you In Love 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKOST Categoría:LetraKpop